Disputable History of Blossom
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. Uchiha Sasuke and Shinobi, you better watch your step. Haruno Sakura wants revenge.
1. I

**A/N**: New story. Inspired by another book i read and my summer yet again. God me and books really mix when i listen to music and i just come up with these stories... hehe well enjoy. My summer is over, school has started and I am back! With a new story well another one coming up soon. Anyways! I shall write and update all my stories when I have time, sry guess! I am really mean for letting all of the readers wait.

* * *

**Summary**: So many many things to hack and pranks to be done in so little time. He is showing up everywhere now. The one person Shinobi least expects is Sakura Haruno, possible crimal mastermind. This is the story of how she got this way.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or The Disreputable History of Frankie Landau-Banks by, E Lockhart.

* * *

.

0

.

_When I'm finished, they will be too._

_When they are brought down,  
it will be because of me._

_I have the skill and the power.  
They just don't know._

_For all they can see is..._

A _little _**helpless **girl.

Or that's what they think...  
or thought...  
or still do...

.

0

.

**Disputable History of Blossom**

* * *

**Haruno, Sakura.  
Age: 18, Senior.  
Currently expelled from her elite high school and driving on the road.  
Car: stolen; belonging to the alpha dog himself, Sasuke Uchiha_**

I stole his car and he saw me.  
He didn't stop me.  
He let me go.  
All he did was look at me straight faced and said...

_"I know why. I know I should stop you... but I won't.  
__It goes over one hundred or so. To be honest,  
I hope your happy leaving all of them like this."_

Riding with my arm over the seat next to me. The wind in my medium pink locks, and sunglasses on my face. The road, has no one on it. My destination... faraway from the school I hate. Before I get there I got to go somewhere; not anywhere but that place, _our_ place. He said those words to me making me think he would let me run away and not care but I know better. I know him better than any of them.

The story—no. The history goes back four years ago. Where it started freshmen year at the most elite high school in Japan.

Everyone wanted to go there, except me. I didn't feel like that from the start but towards the end i was through with everything and everyone in that rich and snobby school. I was done and so was the secret of very popular and power males of the school, _Shinobi_. I was going to get pay back no matter what it took against them.

What did Shinobi do to me? They did everything possible to make me hate who I was and where I was studying. After shopomore year I was done with the secret society, which went by a name. No one will never forget it, The Loyal Order of the Shinobi Warriors. How nice right? Full of males powerful, popular males. No girls allowed. Not even the one the alpha male said he would let in but what he ment was if only she was a boy. How nice?

I was way better than most of those boys there. So why couldn't I be there? Answer is simple I didn't have a thing hanging between my legs when I was born. Another reason, I wasn't in the school because my parents paid full cost; I was there under academic scholarship and only that. My status was known by the other kids pretty fast. Only a few kids were my friends and those were usually in the same position or really nice or super smart to say hi to me.

_The Loyal Order of the Shinobi Warriors._

What a pretty name,  
a nice group of boys,  
a rich pack of "brothers."

Rich. Nice. Handsome. Funny. Smart. All around good people.

Never were they nice or funny or good people. Smart? Sure. Rich? They go to the most elite school in Japan. They have nice stuff, so what do you think? Handsome? All girls wanted to be one of the boys' girlfriend or something like that. Funny? Of course! They are so funny. They joke around with everyone and crack up everyone. Nice? They will help you out no matter what, because they are the go to men of the school...right?

Wrong.

They were smart talkers, and when they wanted to be, decent human beings. Well, almost.

They are rich and loved to show it. They just won't stop showing off. Handsome, as they all were,they knew how to make a girl cry.

And they are so funny! They make a room light up. No really, they do. Everyone loves their humor. Sometimes, I even do, and sometimes, I hate it. Want to know why? Because some jokes, just... go... to... far.

I should know, because to them I was one of their _little _fun **joke**...

Enough of that, lets go to where it all started.

A summer.  
A new look.  
A girl and a boy.  
The meet and feel in love...

—or did they?

* * *

**Chapter One**

The day I set foot on that beach, was the day that my whole family was having their annual get together. The Haruno family gathering for one month anywhere just to spend it together. After how many I went to, I still hated them. For the most part no one really noticed. They just treated me like a child, a helpless little girl who always need someone to protect her. Never once did my own family think I was growing up into a teenager. Who had a mind of her own. Who, as cliche as it seemed, wanted to break free.

That also went for my school mates. I wasn't really pretty during freshmen year, I was still in my awkward stage in my teen years. The summer after freshmen year ended, it was the summer I finally _bloomed_. And the summer I got the school's alpha male's attention on that very beach. Looking back I can still remember the whole thing detail by detail.

I told my parents that I was going to take a walk. My mom said not to go far, but I went far. I'm glad I didn't listen though because if I did, I wouldn't have meet _him_.

x

Half an hour later and a two hundred yards later, my body were freezing. You see I went down the beach in only a bikini. I sat down on warm sand, and started reading my book. That's me; the good ol' book worm who never stops reading.

"It's not safe for a girl to be on a beach alone."

I turned around. It was a boy with board shorts, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He looked about my age. He's eyes so dark, mysterious. I could get lost looking at them. His face was straight forward and his hair near perfection.

"What's it to you?" More of a statement than a question.

"A girl like you could get kidnapped all alone here," he said.

I stared at him, feeling as if I already knew him. But how? "Your not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Well my mom didn't really teach me well." This I had to smile at.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"At the beach. What do you think." I nodded, right how stupid of me not to think that. "Is that Memoris of a Teenage Amnesiac?"

I stared at him what was he talking about. As if he hear my thoughts he walked towards me, grabbed my book and pointed to the cover. "Well yeah, thank you captain obvious."

"Nice read, no?" He read this?

"You read it?" I asked, clearly surprised. He didn't seem like someone to read books. Let alone something like the Memoris of a Teenage Amnesiac.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he replied simply. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it."I was bored, and there was nothing else to read," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. And befofre I knew it, we were talking about books. Ones we hated, loved, and to my great surprise, I found a cute book worm. And at the beach.

I shivered which stopped him from talking. "Cold?"

By this time I kind of understood some of his one worded words or sayings. There were alot of them. I shook my head, he knew I was lying. He took of his jacket and for some reason my vision gave me the slow motion picture. My eyes widen. Who knew taking off a jacket should be so, hot. His shirt went up a little showing some of his six pack, he's hair blew in the wind (Where did the wind come from?) I looked at his face and as he blinked i saw his long lashes and calm emotion written all over it. And when he finally took off the jacket I saw the arm muscle.

"Here." He handed over the jacket. I took it and put it on. It had his scent and it was warm from his body heat.

"Thanks." I replied. A moment of silence. "What grade are you in?"

"Going into second year," He said, "And you?"

"Same, actually." I said smiling.

"What school you go to?" I was talking to this stranger and I didn't even know his name. Though, I felt so connected to him already.

"It's really up there on the best school list thing." It was actually number one in Japan and everyone would kill for that. The good looking and smart people were there. The rich and the famous. The most honored to get a scholarship like my family after generation to generation, will accept no matter what.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Umm..." Do I tell him? Should I tell him even if I don't know his name? Why question after trusting him in only a matter of seconds?

"Landmark Prep. It's near Oto High. It's way better than Oto and more exclusive."

"Huh?"

"My school. That's where I go." he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." I nod. It's not even my school.

"Now where do you go?" He askes.

I sigh. You get nothing past Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. "I go to...," Pause. "Konoha Acadamy." I said it. The one school I hate so much.

"Hn." He looks to the sea.

"Huh?"

"Come on. Konoha Acadamy? Who hasn't heard of that place. My parents would of sent me there if I wasn't so stuborn. The amazing smart and rich school Konoha Acadamy. Number one out of all private schools and number one in all of Japan. No shocker there," he said, dully. It was like he was tried of hearing about the school.

"Yeah, you're right." I blushed looking away.

"I'm going to be here all summer." He said. "It's going to be a bore."

"You could just leave." I told him.

"My Kaa-san doesn't want the family to leave this summer..." He pauses. I turn my face and look at his side view. As the sunset, set he looked amazing in the light. With his dark locks and those eyes. He's body build, everything. It looked so perfect it could be made into a movie poster.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"It's nothing."

"Oh." I still don't know his name. "Hey—"

My phone rang. I got it out of my bag and, told him, "Sorry, my own Kaa-san won't give me space." He chuckles.

"_Where are you? I am walking down the beach where are you?"_

"I'm by the sea."

_"Don't get cocky with me. Where are you?"_

"Hold on." I cover the reciver. "She is too up tight right now. I got to go."

"Hn." He said nodding. "Maybe I'll see you tomorow."

_"Sakura! Who are you talking to?"_

She barked at me. Whatever, Kaa-san.

_"_Maybe you will." I smiled.

"You did say Konoha Acadamy, right?" I nodded. "Okay then."

"I got to go." I told him. "Kaa-san, I am walking back okay? Just stay where you are. Relax okay?" _**You don't know his name**_! I shut the phone and yelled out, "Hey I didn't get your name!"

"It's Sasuke." When I turned around he wasn't there anymore.

_Sasuke, huh?_

* * *

The next day I went to the beach again. With Sasuke's jacket. I didn't get to give it back yesteday after he suddenly disappeared.

I went back walking down the beach in jean shorts and a gray t-shirt. I walked down the shore looking for the mysterious boy from yesterday. Everywhere I looked no one.

My family was still having breakfast. The whole lot of them, kids, aunts, uncles, my parents, and grandparents. My sister? Off with her friends this summer she got out of the fun filled family gathering to spend her summer before college started, with her friends somewhere in Hokkaido. Lucky her.

All two hundred yards I walked yesterday. I did it over again. Man don't you get a work out with doing something like this.

Where is he?

Why be so hopeful he'll make it?

I check my watch, it's seven thirty. It was way to early to suspect anything. I sat down on the sand and took out my phone. Three bars. _**No one is going to call you this month retard. **My roommate... her boyfriend... maybe Shikamaru or Shino. _My only friends were super genius Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame, bug boy. My roomate and her boyfriend were pretty much okay people. I talked to a few people but didn't know them. The other nerds just thought of me as another nerd who was nice.

My mind let go as I waited. I ended up playing sodoku on my cellphone.

He's not going to show up.

He said he would see me later. It is later.

He's not going to show up.

He was really cute.

He was really smart from what we talked about over a book.

He's not coming.

He was Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

He was quite an intresting person.

He's NOT going to show up NOW.

WHY IS HE ON MY MIND, WHEN I JUST MET HIM?

He...

"What are you doing here?" I turn around. Wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts with his hands in the pockets.

"Uh, your jacket." I said standing up. I got on my feet and handed him the leather.

"Keep it. I can always buy another one like it," he replied dully. I rolled my eyes. Rich people.

"Okay then." I said. What do I do now?

"Where you waiting for me?" He asked walking towards me slowly.

I gulp. Why am I acting like this? I can't answer him, I can't seem desperate. What do I? "Umm... uh..." Why am I acting like this?

"Well?"

"No." He raised his eye brow. "Well, maybe..." He stares at me still. "Okay maybe I was."

"Maybe?" He smirks.

"Yeah well got a problem with that?" I replied rolling my eyes. Act cool, Haruno. Act cool.

**"**Aa. Not at all," he said simply, as he sat down next to where I stood. Feeling awkward, I sit back down next to him. Then, as if we knew each other since forever, we started talked to each other like it was common nature.

That was when I _thought_ I might be in love. Keyword: thought.

.

0

.

Little did I know he was just like the Loyal Order.

* * *

What did you think? Well... **Please review. **Tell me what you think :D Arrigato for reviewing. The action will happen right after this.


	2. II

**A/N**: Happy new year! The first update of the year, and may more to come, promise :) I got my mojo back ! YEA!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or The Disreputable History of Frankie Landau-Banks by, E Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The last days of with him were dreadful. I only been with him for a while but it seemed like years. Looking back, I seemed as if I were in love.

His words, his sweet words, melt my heart in a way I never experienced before.

I can remember as we spilled out our life stories to each other on the beach as we walk back and forth on the sand. How we laugh when he pulls me into the ocean and when we say things at the same time. Oh, and how he tells me about his family and how much we both dislike the system. The wealthy system, it's not for him but he's so good at hiding it in front of his friends it's amazing. I never ever will tell this to him to his face but he seemed like he belonged more than he takes credit for.

Though the last week was the week I thought, he would actually make an effort to make sure we were together even after summer.

I, Haruno Sakura, thought too much for my own good.

I ended up finding what he really wanted after awhile,

I am, but a fool.

We were at a ice cream parlor and enjoying the ice cream we shared.

"If I could," He said. "I would probably let you in." In to his group of friends. He told me a while back that he was part of a large group of wealthy young guys our age or around there and they just stayed together for reasons, I was never told what these reasons were. New members were chosen by him and a few other older members, each selected carefully. All members were men, in other words; no girls allowed ever.

"I don't know if I want that." I told him looking at his side features. His hair was perfect and shinny in any lightening, nothing ever out of place. His lips were in a straight line most of the time, but it seemed like I barely saw that now. There was his perfect nose (I know weird saying that but hey everything seems to be perfect with him... _at the time._) Let's not forget about his long lashes and peach skin.

"Hn."

"Kidding, if you would? What do you mean, really?"

"Your pretty smart and let's face it would probably fit it in with the guys." I smile, it was nice to hear his friends would accept me. "Also, if you were a guy you probably get in, in no time."

"Really? So I should be a guy now." I raised my brow then smirk. I got an idea. "I mean I didn't know you were gay, Sasuke."

He frowns and rolls his eyes at me. I give him an innocent look and took the ice cream from his spoon. Delicious. "Hn. I'm not gay, Sakura. You should know that." He smirks.

I shake my head but smile anyways. "Hm... well the guy at the register keeps eyeing you and you don't seem to mind giving him the same face." I almost giggled. Me giggle? Whoa, someone call Shikamaru, and tell him that there's something wrong with me.

"Hn." He replied eating our ice cream.

"Aw, come on. You know you want him." I said teasingly. He gives me a annoyed look, I roll my eyes. "Just look at the guy he's totally hot...? Yes hot." Talking about guys in front of Sasuke was a problem. He got jealous easily but when it came to teasing him it was so, easy. Candy from a baby.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Make me, my dear."

"Really?" He smirks. Sasuke smirks, you die. No not quite.

"Yea..." Say your worlds carefully, Haruno. I push my chair back, maybe I can run for it. He does the same. No! I am no match for his speed. I bolt it out of my chair and he follows me. I can run out of the parlor but I can't because by the time he catches me his arms are around my waist and he's behind me. Shit.

"Sa-ku-ra, can't run so fast now can she." He whispers in my ear. I can feel his breath tickle my ear, it feels weird. I turn around and his eyes and mine met for a moment, before he leans forward and kisses me on the lips for what it seems like forever. "I told you I'm straight."

I am speechless. "Yeah..." We walk back to our table and his arms still around me.

I have fallen for him oh, so hard.

* * *

We laid there. We just stared up into the night sky with the sound of the ocean waves and air around. We were on the beach, our beach.

It was my last day. The family togetherness was over for this summer, thank god. Bye, bye family see you next year. I was usually happy when it came to this time. I should be happy right now, right? Not quite. Saying good bye to this beach met one thing more:

Say goodbye to Sasuke.

I know, we can text and call. If he could he said he would come over and go on dates with me, of course we knew his family would never allow it. Sure, my family was known but we weren't really "royalty" or anything special like it once way. Other reasons why it wasn't possible, was that we just met and he wasn't allowed to leave his family's sight once. After all the stories he told me about the stupid things he did with his group of friends his parents didn't really trust him by himself now and day.

The fact of not seeing Sasuke because of different lives and different boarding school just made it more harder to accept the fact that he was real; that this whole _relationship _was real. The thought of not seeing him for a long time, probably, was dreadful and unacceptable. The fact he promises me he will not forget this beach or the time we were together, I listened and tried to accept it but I can't. Why? Because Sasuke has probably millions of girls before me and probably after me too. He'll probably have better times with them and they probably will look twice as good as me. He won't forget the beach but me, he probably will when he sees another girl who looks greater.

Negative, I know but it's true. You got to trust me. I am nothing special nor am I anything worth his time. I am just another girl who he spent his time with, nothing more. Though sometimes... just sometimes on those few occasions he makes me think more, positive? I guess.

"It's beautiful." He says.

"I know. There's so many stars..." I pause. "You can't even see it back in a city."

"I didn't mean that." He tells me and lays back on his hands, in a sitting position.

I turn myself to my side and las my hand supports my head. "Huh? Then, what?"

He chuckles alittle. It takes my breath away. "You're so dumb sometimes."

"Shut up, retard." I told him smiling like an idiot.

"You know it's true." He tells me smirking.

I look at him. "So, what is beautiful." Clearly he'd be corny.

"You." Oh, how do I call them?

I look down and I wonder if he can see blush in the dark. "Don't look away." His words were so easy to fall for. The tone and the way he chose to say them at certain times was perfect. If he told me to jump I probably would have. To be honest I wasn't this easy to push around by a guy but Sasuke got to me. He really got to me.

He grabbed my chin and kisses me full on the lips. A sweet simple kiss that takes you into, what do they call it? Pure bliss, right? Yeah, that's it. I closed my eyes and my arms found their way around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. Such a classic way to kiss in love stories, no? Nothing new there. In the many books you read about romance and things similar to that, it never really can compare to the real thing, no? Indeed.

(I know what your thinking, its late at night and their under the stars on a blanket kissing.  
This going to go somewhere, right? Well sorry you perverts out there, I won't let  
any guy, not even Sasuke, take advantage of me.)

He pulls away looks down at me and rolls back to my right and lays on his back. All you hear now is our breathing, the ocean waves and the small breeze. "Sakura..." He says my name and I close my eyes and try to reply.

"...Ye...Yeah?" I clear my throat and stare at the stars trying to find an image.

"Tomorrow."

"I know." Short answers and sayings were for us.

"Hn." It was a word that meant many things but the way he says it now, I know.

"Gomen."

"Don't have to say, so."

"I know, Gomen."

"Stop with the sorry." I'm sorry.

"Umm... I don't apologize?" I laugh lightly. He chuckles.

"Fine."

"Okay."

We stay silent. They say its better not to talk with someone, but to enjoy the time you have with them. When your with Sasuke and he says nothing its normal. For me I wonder what he thinks silently when he's with me. Does he wonder why I stay around him so much and won't shut up? Probably not. My hand finds it way to his and he gives me a light squeeze.

If time could stop I wouldn't have mind it stopping here.

I yawn and I turn to my side laying my head onto his arm he puts out for me. I'm tried. I cruel up to his side and he doesn't mid.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" My eyes get heavy.

Sasuke says something but I don't hear him. I'm already asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!"

"...five more minutes Sasuke..." I mumbled into my pillow. Wait what?

"Sakura!" I open my eyes and looked around where I was. Last time I checked I was on the beach with Sasuke and I feel asleep... He didn't... He did. I smiled.

"Sakura!" I turn to the noise maker, my cousin.

"I'm awake now! What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and pulls my covers off me. "Get dress, get backing. Were leaving soon, retard."

"Thanks, baka. Now leave me alone."

"With pleasure." She walks away and when I think I have my peace she turns around and speaks again. "Breakfast is down stairs, Ja." I rolled my eyes and look for my cell phone.

Its on the dresser beside the bed with a note beside it. My name is writen on it.

I check the time, 8: 58 AM. I sighed and put my phone back on the dresser. I sat down with my back against the headboard and open the note.

_Dear Haruno,_

_You probably figured it out but I brought you home last night. _(I roll my eyes at this.)

_Look, I don't think I'll make it to say goodbye to you this morning._

_Email me a few minutes before you leave. I'll call you later on today when I can._

_Don't worry your cousin was the only one who saw me and she didn't make such a big deal out of it._

_The past few weeks will probably be the best of my summer. Maybe __we'll meet each other again. This isn't good bye, so don't cry. _(I smile.)

_I'm not the one for most words with anyone but with you it's different._

_- Sasuke_

_PS. Just remember what I told you last night, I mean it._

He means what? Was I asleep when he said it? Was it important? Who writes a "-" and not "yours truly" or something? Apparently, Sasuke does. Haruno? He hasn't called me that since we meet probably.

When he told me not to cry it was probably the only thing, I didn't fallow.

He was such a sap when it came to me...

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Are you ready?" My mom asks me.

"Umm, I getting to it right now." She nods and closes the door. I decided to text Sasuke.

**Me: **Hey Sasuke. Thanks for bring me back! :)  
Quick question what did you say last night?

I sent it and didn't wait for the reply. I got out my suit case and started packing my clothes.

I didn't know it then, but fairy tale ends don't happen.

* * *

Summer has been boring, as I spent my days with Shino and Shikamaru. The three of us inseparable as always, nothing new. It's a day in the life of Sakura and her two genius friends. She gets bored and hangs out with then all the time. After awhile she'll think of the boy she cares for, number on her cell and thinks maybe she should call or text then she'll close her phone and decided to email him; for hours she'll look at the screen but doesn't know what to write. She'll come to the conclusion that if the guy wants to talk to her he'll make it happen.

When he doesn't make it happen, what does this tell her?

Everything.

I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling bored out of my mind.

There is nothing to do, annoying Shikamaru or Shino won't help; it's just time consuming. There is fun in it, but at a time like this I don't see any joy in it what so ever. My mind runs and runs far, far away to a place to which it seems to be not too long ago. Where I see him and hear his voice.

_"Hn. Annoying."_

I smile to myself, he always says that but I know he doesn't mean it. I bit my lip. He hasn't called. I seem like a lovesick puppy who can't get over her boyfriend and is waiting by the phone for him to call. Before I used to think those people were retarded and stupid, they need a life. Who knew karma would come hit me and make me act like this for a guy, right? Who knew I would fall for a boy who was everything that I was against and fallowed all the wrong things for his family.

I am truly a fool. Then I hear a noise from my computer, it's an email.

Then the girl I thought I never be comes back...

Maybe, maybe it's... no maybe... yes... uh... no choice but get up and check right?

I get off my bed and head to my desk and sit down. I open up my page and see new messages. I delete every last junk mail and save the ones that I'll read later. There is only one that catches my mind. A new one, from _him._

From: Sasuke ; ihavenoidea41 (at) yahoo (dot) com

To: Sakura Haruno ; Blossom182 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Subject: (No Subject)

Hey Sakura. I'm going to be gone for some time. It would best you don't contact me for awhile.

I'll message you or call when I can, okay?

- Sasuke

I read that message over and over, again. _Does this mean, it's over?_ I thought. No... no... **_Yes. _**It's not possible, **_it is. _**Shut up... shut up... just _shut up!_

**_He's just a boy. What happened to your values? Or are they all gone._**

_No, they are not._

**_Stop acting like this, he's just a boy._**

The_ boy._

**_He's just another rich boy, just like Shinobi._**

_I..._

**_You know that, I know that. It's simple. Why let your guard down?_**

_He's different._

**_How?_**

_Well, he treats me differently and you know it._

**_If he does then why did he just email you that._**

_He's going to busy._

**_No guy isn't just busy, not even a rich teenager. You know all of them use the same email._**

_..._

**_...?_**

_Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

**_You weren't listening._**

"Fuck..." I curse under my breath and hit the table with my fist. No maybe I'm wrong, I might be just paranoid or something. Then again...

I grab my phone and dial. Listing to the ringing.

_Click._

"...Hello?"

"Can we meet?"

"Sure. Park?"

"Ja Ne."

"Ja."

I ran out of the house and away from worries to my destination.

I told him everything. I said everything. I cried into his shirt, only for him to hold me close. I only show this emotion too him, no one else. He's lucky too.

"Shh..." He whispers words quitely to me as I shake my head trying to listen while deny my own wrong thoughts.

I know what your thinking, why cry at the park right? Well, I wasn't really crying. I was more like weeping in a feild found behind trees by the park.

"Ano..."

"Sakura, it's not going to be fine." I hit his chest. He sighs and takes the blow. "We know it won't be til you stop crying."

I smile into his shirt and trying not to shed another tear.

"Stop being so troublesome."

I stay silent.

"Guys like him are all the same."

Again no words come out.

"This is such a drag."

I hit him. "Shut it, Shika. Your suppose to comfort me more, not make me feel bad."

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh?' me, I'm serious here." I pull my face away from his shirt and look at him. "I mean I'm very emotional. I need support."

I babble on and he rolls his eyes. I hit his shoulders again.

"There she is. The violent girl I know and care for." I roll my eyes and get off his lap and stare up into the sky.

"Where is Shino?"

"He'll be on his way if I text him fast enough."

I nod and lay down on the grass. "The clouds are nice."

"Yeah."

And we lay there cloud gazing forgetting all problems.

It's truely the best get away.

* * *

Konoha Academy, a school of schools, if you may. Once your in your set for life. Your future job is already picked out for you if you don't plan on working for daddy, your college already knows they need you. When your out of the school walls that is and your years of learning in a high school or elementary or Jr. High classroom are over that is. When inside still trying to finish everything up, you must have the right friends and clique. Please the "in" crowd, the top rich boys or girls at school, and play nice.

Rule number one is being nice to everyone who you can gain something from or so it seems. If you don't have anything to give them either now or the near future your basically a simple target to be entertainment live for everyone. I'm one of those people.

From the start most kids knew about the fact I wasn't really high class. My family didn't really associate with that many rich families and only attended events when we felt like it, it wasn't often. We weren't at the high, high class or middle of that for that matter. We were at the bottom of the high class and top of the middle class. My family didn't have much to offer if a business alliance was needed we would probably get it but we would gain more from it all together. I didn't really care that there were more acquaintances than friends in my life, I liked it like that. Less people to try hard to please, not like I pleased my friends mostly I was just who I was with them which was enough.

The basic facts you should also know about Konoha Academy are as fallowed:

1. My roommate, Sasume is good friends with Hinata Huyga who secretly crushes on Naruto Uzmaki who's semi-friends with Neji Huyga (Hinata's cousin), who likes Tenten Kunai, who's good friends with Rock Lee, who hangs out with Shino, who's my best friend. Small world? I think not.

2. If there is a group of people to fear, the group to hate, the group to love, the group to be considered the cool and popular and famous... there is only one group. That group is what I like to call _them, _I still haven't come up with a name but I will one day. They are consisted of a group of boys who's families are well known and respected. These boys are like the F4 of our school, but there aren't four of them. There is like a bunch of them. The youngest members would probably be eighth graders from the Jr. High School buliding, sepreate buidling from the high school buliding. Konoha Academy is very big.

3. Konoha Academy is wired and secured. The whole school has a wireless connection and each student has a laptop or computer or Iphone with a personal Konoha Acadamy email. I don't use mine often. There is a rumor saying that there are wires everywhere, I'm not sure of that. Though there are cameras in almost everywhere the dorms are safe but we have dorm reps for our security and visiting hours. Prison, if you as me.

4. The area is very big. Take note that we have

- about four gymnasiums and three gyms. (state of the are rock climbing wall.)  
- a movie theater, students work there of course.  
- coffee carts everywhere and soda/snack machines close by.  
- a temple where we can pray for anything we wanted to.  
- a chapel, if your one of those Japanese kids, who was Catholic or Christian.  
- Namikaze Library, prime jewel of the Acadamy. Many books in such a hug building, donated by the father of Naruto Uzumaki, an ex headmaster as well.

5. The main build (I call it the main office but whatever) like several other buildings had many painting of past headmasters, honored teachers, board presidents, historical figures and such. All were male. The current vice president of the school is a woman, that is a first. Rumor has it the headmaster is willing to give her his position.

6. Finally, all buildings were connected by tunnels— huge warm and wet tunnels found underground. These tunnels were locked and are not to be opened by any student. Though I wouldn't have a story to tell you if they couldn't be opened.

* * *

It was the second day of sphomore year and classes would start tomorrow. They figured we would take a day to get ready and all settled in and one day to get used to the campus once again.

I see him, one of them. He's across the street from me. His smile so big and proud. He's an all around nice guy but the people he hangs out with are dreadful. He is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. His last name is his mother's maiden name. His father was the headmaster of this school when I was in Jr. High then he gave his position to his student, Jirya. He then proceed to taking over the Namikaze Co. and joined an alliance with Sabaku Tec. Amazing, no? His mother was part of the business, taking over her husband's place when he ran the school his son went to, did fun-raisers for Juvenile Teens to the poor and was part of one of those great Japanese mothers groups or something for rich mothers. Their family was ranked in the top 10 rich families in Japan and to 20 in Eurasia, I don't remember their placement. This was announced in the year they were awarded this on the news, hot shots.

They went to America this summer with the Sabaku, Huyga, and Uchiha families. The sons and nephews have a strong friendship, though I hear the Inazuka family couldn't make it. Like other students at school, Naruto didn't wear his wealth on his back. He wore regular skinny, woren out jeans with a orange v-neck and jacket. He had the same bag as last year and shoes were probably the only new thing he had. His only jewelry was the necklace his godmother had given him when he was born. He was part of the track team, basketball team, soccer team, lacrosse team, swim team, baseball team and other teams with his friends, a sports nut. Mainly known for his late night partying and being constantly called an idiot or loudmouth by his friends.

I saw him with his friend by the water fountain. I was sitting by a tree close by reading a book. Kiba, his friend, was staring at me and telling Naruto something. Naruto turns around and smiles at me. I roll my eyes. These people, uhh. I get up from the tree about to leave. It's almost time to go meet Sasume anyways. On the way of my amazing exit... I trip. Great coordination, Sakura.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto runs over too me to help me up. _Thanks but no thanks_, I say in my head but take his hand anyways.

"They say put one foot in front of the other and you'll be just fine." I tell him. "Though, I guess not."

He laughs and then smiles, showing off his white teeth. "I guess you go new legs for this year?"

"Yes. They're just not working right." I look down and see there is some mud on my knees. "Oh, look now I got them all dirty."

"Your a freshmen this year, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"No." I tried to be calm. I mean why forget one of the people you played around with, with your friends.

"What?" His eyes were shocked. Figures.

"I'm a sophomore, I was here last year."

"Really?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

He shook his head. "No way! The Sakura Haruno? What happened to... everything?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me."

"Oh! I don't mean anything personal. Really... I just," He looked at me from top to bottom. Che, checking me out? Pervert. "Well, I mean I just didn't recognize you is all."

I roll my eyes but nod my head. "Well then, thanks for helping me up. Bye." I went pass him but he's voice stopped me.

"Wait! Do you need someone to show you around?" He smiled.

"I told you already, I'm not new." I told him flatly.

"I know your not new. But..."

"But?"

"But, do you need someone to show you around anyways?" He was flirting with me.

The Naruto Uzumaki, flirts alot with girls, most of them fall for it. I always said I would never, which I won't. Though, it'd be nice to mess with him. After all pay back comes with small steps.

"Help, help me! I need help finding the northern gymnasium! I hurt my knee when I fell!" I let out putting my hand over my head and sighed. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Now that's more like it," Naruto tells me. He walks with me alway from the tree and tells Kiba he'll meet him by the library later. He tells me lies about the landmarks on the way. Though, heres one thing that caught my attention; when he speaks of his best friend whose come back to the campus. Naruto claims that he's the Alpha male of their circle of friends, or something like that. Probably second or third in command but most people still listened to him more than his older brother or his brother's friend, wonder why.

"So why did he come back?" I asked. Curious. Who was this amazing "Alpha Male," really?

Is an alpha dog still an alpha dog, if he's away from his pack? In a new pack would he become the new alpha male and beat the old alpha out of his place or be the runt and unloved stranger? If this new pack he is in charge of, would he come back to his old pack?

"He couldn't live without me." Naruto joked.

"Though, if he had so much power like you said... well, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would come back to boarding school. Everything we do, everyday is pre-planned and someones always watching you."

"For a guy like my best friend, there are no rules out there." Naruto explains. "He had to comeback for something to_ really_ do. I mean he spent his first half of his summer on the beach with some mistress and then hung with and a few of the guys after that in the US. He was bound to miss this place and in need to do something."

"He came back so, Konoha Academy could get him into a good college 'cause he found out that the old school he went to wasn't good enough. Right?"

"Yea probably." Naruto stops in his tracks. "Whoa speaking of the devil himself."

"What?"

"That's him." Naruto tells me. "TEME!"

"The guy on the rock wall?"

"Yea. He's on the freaking rock wall. He appeared out of thin air. We were looking over there before right?"

I shrugged and fallowed Naruto into the gymnasium and down a series of steps to the bottom of the wall. Neji Huyga and Kiba were waiting at the bottom for him. They greet Naruto and eye me, what's with people looking at me?

I'd image him to be some rugged boy with a leather jacket wearing motorcycle owning guy with five-o'clock-shadow. I was wrong. It wasn't anything like that. It was something that I wouldn't have imaged in billions of years.

I set my eyes on who it really was climbing up that wall.

I see it, I can't believe it.

I blink a few times, it's real.

He was known other that _him._

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please **review :D **Flamers excepted, whatever. Well, I'm off ! Ja-Ne :)


End file.
